Finally realised
by bonesmad
Summary: Things got shoved into perspective after New Jersey, and Mel is finally waking up to what's around her


Her flight had been early in. There had been an abundance of taxis at the airport. Traffic had been light. All in all the journey had been perfect, and she couldn't be more angry. She'd wanted to come home and crawl into bed but it was too early, and now she had this big empty house to fill only with her thoughts. She needed to get her mind off Joe, quickly. Kicking off her shoes and tossing her bag against the stairs, she moved towards the couch and snuggled into it. Closing her eyes she tried to shut off and forget everything that had happened over the last few days. Almost immediately she realised it was futile as a smell so strong attacked her she almost jumped from the couch. Throwing the pillows away she found the offending item, the big blue baggy jumper her nanny kept for cold morning jogs had been shoved down the side of the couch. Bringing it closer to her face she breathed in the aroma that had basically coated her only that morning. Realising what she was doing her eyes snapped open and she threw it across to the opposite chair. It had taken two showers that morning to get rid of that smell she'd gotten so familiar with, and here she was breathing it in again. Standing up she walked across the room to turn off the television. There sitting beside the television was four pictures, all of which he was in. The four of them at Ryder's last birthday. Joe and Lennox during a snow fight two winters ago. Ryder and Joe at that same birthday. and finally her and Joe after before the dancing competition years before. gone were the pictures of her and her friends, snapshots of her sister and the kids as children and all traces of her ex-fiancé. The last three years had completely erased her old life and replaced it a family one. She turned the last picture face down and crossed the room to her desk. Maybe she could write a few emails. Half laughing to herself she walked up the stairs to her room and flopped down on her bed. Once again a simple action caused memories to flood her brain. She was straight back in that bed last night, his breathe on her skin, her eyes boring into his.

"AH!" she got up off the bed and yanked off her Tiffany clothes. Walking into her wardrobe to get something that at least let her breath she stopped at the door, even here in the innermost part of her home his stamp was all over it! She'd let him organise it and now it was all him. Grabbing the closest things to her she yanked them on and stormed down the stairs. She just couldn't get away from him.

Down to the kitchen, following the familiar path to the wine bottles she grabbed the closest one and made the internal decision to go commando with it. Digging for the bottle opener she found herself face to face with their notice board. Split in four, just like it had been for three years now, yet somehow it all looked different. If she had walked into anyone's house and seen a board like this it would have been nothing out of the ordinary, every family had some way of keeping track of all its members. But this was exactly what was striking her about this one. To anyone else this was the mapping of their family unit, for last week since they'd been away all weekend. _Mel- Monday Hair 5pm Tuesday council meetings LATE Thursday Collect Ryder 6pm Friday Ring tiler. _A typical mothers week. _Joe- Monday Pay electricity and Internet bills Tuesday PUMP UP EGO Wednesday Pta meeting 7:30 Thursday LIFT CARS Friday dry cleaning. _She laughed at Lennox's alterations, but otherwise it could easily be a typical fathers week. She ran a hand over all the post its stuck to the board. Some in his hand writing, some in hers, a few in Lennox's and none in Ryders as usual. All mingled together so perfectly. Turning around and leaning on the counter she sighed, this whole place, her perfect house, was covered in him. He was in every ounce of it. Their family filled every little space. She hadn't even noticed it happening. One minute he was living in the basement on a blow up bed, but now his books were mixed in with hers, his things took up space in the attic and his family postcards were sitting on the fridge. They were a family unit and she loved it, she wouldn't change a single thing.

Grabbing her phone she dialled the now well memorized number.

The person you are calling is not available…

She sighed and settled back on the couch. The sappy music making her stomach turn again, until the knock on the door


End file.
